Crave
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: When a Women's UFC fighter mysteriously shows up in Shadow's home, he has no choice but to take her in. A crime ring on the loose, a UFC match Shadow can't miss, and a vengeful ex are only the tip of the iceberg.
1. Chapter 1

Crave

A/N: A boxing/UFC Shandy AU cause I'm predictable and this is only slightly related to "In My Office" same place, different time. Basically, crime, odd meeting, and romance in several parts.

Sandy groaned, head pounding as she opened her eyes. The room was dark and the cover was soft, she sat up, looking at unfamiliar walls in an equally unfamiliar bed. She tried to fix the strap of her tank top, looking around for a moment.

She remembered being with her boyfriend yesterday, they had an argument about something she couldn't recall. Her arm and wrists started to hurt and the temperature in the room dropped significantly. Where was she?

Sandy got up on shaky legs, leaning on the nearby desk for support as the air brushed her bare legs. Her sweater and pants were in the seat in front of her and who ever did this would have hell to pay.

The clock glared numbers at her. It was three o' eight, am or pm she couldn't tell. She grabbed her sweater, hobbling her way back to the bed.

The door opened, startling her as she quickly pulled the cover over herself as best she could.

A man stood in the doorway, the bag he had falling to the ground with a thud. "What the fuck?" he said, starting towards her before stopping.

The man was tall, defined muscle peeking through the fabric of his gray shirt. She shook, saying, "I don't know where I am, can you help me?"

The light came on as Shadow cleared his throat. "In my house," he answered. "who are you?"

"Sandy." She said, swallowing. "Do you know my boyfriend? I can't seem to find my phone and," she stopped, gripping the sheet.

Shadow paced, kicking his bag out of the way. "No. How did you get here?" there wasn't evidence of a break in and Rune would've scared off whoever came in.

"I don't know," She could barely remember yesterday and now she was waking up in a stranger's house.

"Wait," Shadow said. "You're that Cheeks fighter, right?"

She nodded, moving away as he sat on the bed. Her arm burned at the crook of her elbow. "I-I need a phone, do you have one?" she asked, getting out of bed and nearly stumbling.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

She shook her head, wincing as it throbbed and her legs shook. "Why am I tied up? You ain't some freak, are ya?" she asked, staring at the rope around her wrists.

She slid to the floor, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. This had to be a mistake.

"No, listen, I don't know why you're here," Shadow started. "I can call whoever you want me to, just, I'll be right back."

She heard him leave, trying to sort her thoughts out. He came back, holding his phone out and cutting the rope.

"Name's Shadow by the way," he said, standing up.

"I know," she replied, rubbing her wrists and picking up the phone. She dialed Val's number, heart sinking as it rang and then went to voicemail. She tried again and again until he answered, irritated.

"Who is this?" he snapped.

Sandy breathed, answering, "It's me. W, why am I at someone else's house? Did you do something to me?"

Val was silent on the other line for a moment. "God damn it, they fucked up. Do you have idea how much you cost?" he said, something clattering to the ground.

"Excuse me. Val what—." She stopped as the dial tone buzzed in her ear. She put the phone down. Did he—he wouldn't have _sold_ her or anything like that, right?

"Did he answer?" Shadow said, coming back into the room with a bottle of water. He handed it to her, helping her back to the bed.

Sandy was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I. . .I'm not sure what he did but there was money involved and I'm sorry I dragged you into this." She said, fixing the strap on her tank top and taking a drink of water.

"It's fine." Shadow said. It wasn't really, but he couldn't just kick her out. "It's four am, so I'll take the couch and tomorrow," he paused, glancing up and down at her. "We'll go shopping."

Sandy nodded, watching him go into the bathroom to shower. She curled up on her side, staring at the wall as reality set in. Val had sold her.


	2. Chapter 2

Shop til you drop

A/N: My first line got deleted so this might be entirely different.

Shadow looked at the woman in his bed, curled on her side and hugging a pillow. He wasn't one to question a fellow UFC fighter even if neither of them knew how she got here. Okay, he'd question her for that.

"Hey," Shadow said, shaking her.

Sandy groaned, opening her eyes and looking at him. She sat up, pulling the cover over her shoulders. "What?"

"We're going shopping," he said, putting bags on the bed. "I already got you a few things like body wash, a toothbrush, and stuff."

"Did you not feel comfortable enough gettin' me clothes?"

"I don't know what size you are,"

"Bantamweight," she joked, getting out of bed and picking up the toothbrush and body wash. "Where're your towels?"

"In the bathroom closet, toothpaste is in the first drawer."

Sandy frowned, getting under the spray of warm water and cleaning herself. Something was wrong. Not because she was in a stranger's house, but because her now ex-boyfriend had been the cause behind it. Someone paid for her no less, for god knows what and she was glad she didn't find out.

She could deal with Val later, for now, she needed clothes and things like sports tape and gloves for her match coming up. How she was going to get there was another problem. . .unless she knew Shadow's schedule. She stepped out of the shower, nearly screaming as the door opened and a Houndoom walked in.

He sniffed around before looking at her, letting out a bark.

"Rune," Shadow called, somewhere outside.

Rune looked behind him before looking at her and huffing. He left, steam leaving the bathroom until Sandy closed it, pulling her sweater and pants on. She went out of the bathroom, going back to where her clothes were and seeing her wallet on the floor. At least nothing was missing.

She left the room, going into the living room and towards Shadow. "Uh, thanks fer lettin' me stay." She said. "You didn't have to."

Shadow stood, grabbing his keys. "It's nothing," he replied. "Let's go, might as well make it quick."

Sandy had very normal tastes, Shadow realized, looking at the bags he carried with shirts, pants, shoes, and undergarments. Granted there were a few workout clothes and they were headed to the sports equipment when Amy stopped him.

"Shadow," she said, hugging him. "I haven't seen you in a while. Who's the stuff for?"

Shadow gestured towards Sandy as she browsed the fight gloves. Amy looked at him before smiling. "Is she your—."

"No," Shadow answered. "she's just down on her luck and needed a place to stay." He continued, shrugging.

Amy hummed, unconvinced. "Well, I'll see you around, have fun shopping with your friend." She said, turning to leave.

"Hey, uh, do you think you could spend time with her? My fight is tonight and I don't wanna leave her alone." Shadow said, catching Amy's attention.

Amy nodded, leaving the store with gauze. He turned as Sandy came back, dropping purple and black fight gloves on top of sports tape.

"Is that everything you need?" he asked, heading towards the register.

"Yup," Sandy replied, turning as she felt eyes on her. Nothing was there, she turned back to follow Shadow. Must have just been her imagination.

Shadow hit the mat, eyes stinging as he looked at the lights overhead before his opponent came into view. He moved, getting up before his opponent could pin him down. He grunted, mouthguard shifting as pain laced his side from rapid punches. Three minutes, he just needed to last three more minutes.

His body burned and stung as he fought back, forcing his opponent in the corner in a flurry of hits. One more round and then he could recover.


	3. Chapter 3

Hit the Floor

A/N: Hhh, yes this is a Linkin Park reference cause I can't stay away from old things and Meteora is a good ass album.

Sandy gasped, immediately getting up as Shadow stalked towards her.

"Your fight's next week," he said, dodging her as she tried to get close enough to hit him. He countered as tried to grab him, knocking her arms away.

"I know,"

"Think you can beat her?" he asked, grabbing her legs and pushing her to the floor.

Sandy grunted, taking him down with her and using her legs to flip and pin him. She squeezed around his middle, hitting the floor next to his head. "I beat you, so yes," she said, breathing hard and wiping sweat from her brow.

"You got lucky," Shadow said, grabbing a towel once he moved her off him. He wiped his chest, looking at Sandy as she frowned and ran a hand over her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just," she paused, moving to sit on the weight set. "I've only been here fer a day n it feels like I'm intrudin' that's all."

"You aren't," Shadow quickly said, touching his rib. "but you squeeze really hard."

"Sorry, yer fight last night it was," she paused, trying to find the right word.

"I lost."

"It was great," she said at the same time as Shadow. They looked at each other for a moment, the room quiet as Rune got up and left.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go bathe," Shadow said, wiping his neck with the towel. "There's Epsom salt in the bathroom cabinet if you need it."

Sandy nodded, watching him leave. Her body was sore, but in the good way that meant she worked hard. Not in the way Val made her sore, it was never her body that was sore, it was her patience, her nerves, maybe that was why they fought so often recently. She was sore and tired of him, tired of going into the ring and coming out none too worse for wear until she got home.

Val was talented at getting his way or getting out of things like an argument. Well, until their argument that landed her here. Whatever he had injected in her must've been out of her system because she felt fine now, physically anyway. Now, it just felt like she was being watched.

Eyes on her when she slept, left the house, showered, everywhere. Like someone was looking for her.

Her phone buzzed, startling her out of her thoughts with a text from Amy. She wanted to know when they could meet up to talk more. Sandy breathed, typing out a reply. After her fight, if she wasn't too beaten up and tired. She squinted as an unknown number called, she knew it was Val.

Maybe she should've changed her phone number when Shadow took her to get a new one. The transfer of her notes and the like was easy, but she didn't want to contact Val anymore. Old habits died hard unfortunately, so she answered.

"Where are you?" Val asked, the rush of cars the only sign that he was outside.

"Nowhere," she answered, getting off the weight set and walking to the kitchen. "Who. . .were you selling me to?" she hated saying that but she needed to know.

"You'd love to know that, wouldn't you?" Val said, voice edged with smugness. "Listen, as soon as I get them off your back, you can come home."

"No," she said. "If you really think I'm goin' back, you must be dumber than a sack o' rocks."

"Sandy, baby, I—."

The phone was pulled away from her, Shadow standing behind her as he spoke, "You got rid of her for money and now you want her back? Do you have any idea how she's been feeling?" he was quiet for a moment as Val asked him something. "I'm just another fighter," he answered, hanging up and handing her phone back.

"You didn't have to—."

"What's your diet like?" Shadow asked, opening the fridge and handing her a water bottle. "I'm thinking steak tonight."

"That's fine," she answered. "I'm gonna go wash up."

She left, opening the drawer Shadow put her new clothes in. She grabbed a nightgown and underwear, heading into the bathroom. After they ate, she was going to bed. She got out the shower a few minutes later, drying her hair. She frowned at how short her nightgown was, she must've picked up the wrong size. It could pass for a shirt she decided, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and walking back into the kitchen.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked, glancing up from her plate at Shadow.

He blinked, rubbing it for a moment. "Still sore, overall fine. I was really glad when the doctor said nothing was broken." He replied, cutting into his steak. "How did you get in the UFC?"

"Jus' took to it," Sandy answered. "After takin' karate fer so many years I wanted to challenge myself n it just spiraled from there. What about you?"

"Ah, originally it was just something for me to do. Blow off steam, that sort of thing. Got scouted a few years ago and haven't quit since." He answered.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, don't you have a press conference tomorrow morning?"

"Don't, I'll be fine. You're a guest anyway," Shadow said, taking his plate to the sink and washing it.

"You have to get up early though," Sandy said, standing next to him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He replied, putting the plates on the drying wrack.

"Fine," Sandy mumbled, heading to bed. If he wanted to be stubborn then who was she to stop him?

"Val," a woman started, grey eyes looking at the light brown squirrel in front of her. "Where is she?"

"They just dropped her off at the wrong spot," Val said, swallowing. "I'll bring her to you."

"Good, fighters aren't cheap. Especially the women." She said, leaning forward. "Bidding starts in seven months and I want her for myself, understand?"

Val nodded, standing up to leave. "Don't worry, I'll find her," he said. "It won't end up like last time."

"It'd better not. I'd hate to ruin that pretty face of yours," she replied, smiling.

Val swallowed, a shiver going down his spine at his last _reminder._ He had to find Sandy at all costs.


	4. Chapter 4

Cornered

A/N: Gonna take a bit of a break after this, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The crowd roared, drowning almost all of Sandy's thoughts. Except that she wanted to win. Eve Rogers was a woman who had clawed her way to the top of the UFC ladder. Sandy just hoped she had trained enough to knock her down a peg or two and take the women's championship belt for herself. A crack rang in her ears as she hit the floor, moving before Eve could pin her. She had two minutes left and it was the last round.

Sandy headed to the locker room, sweat sliding her back and her fists balled. She shut off the pain she felt, taking in a deep breath. No belt and all of a sudden all the training and workouts she did felt like nothing.

"You did really well you know," Amy said, fully walking into the room.

Sandy scoffed. "I got my butt kicked out there." She replied, giving monotonous answers to the doctor that had walked in before she turned back to Amy. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Shadow brought me, his fight finished early so we swung by to cheer you on."

Sandy nodded. It had been almost a month since she had woken up in Shadow's house. It was weird and made her angry if she thought about it too long. She just hoped Val hadn't been looking for her since then.

"I'm gonna get changed and then we can go," Sandy said, standing up and nearly buckling under own weight. She watched Amy leave before changing and grabbing her duffel bag.

She left, rifling through her bag for her phone. She passed by a man as she called Shadow, he picked up on the second ring.

"I was just about to come looking for you," he said.

"I'm headed your—." She stopped, dropping her phone as someone grabbed her. A rag filled her senses as she tried to push the person away. Her vision swam. Dark spots blotted her eyes. The person's voice was muffled as she struggled to stay awake.

"Got you,"


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped

A/N: Now that my mini-break is over, I hope y'all are excited for more!

"Oh, good you're awake,"

Sandy shot up at the woman's voice, straining against the chair she was strapped to.

"Starting today," the rabbit started walking towards her. She was dressed like a businesswoman and not at all what Sandy thought of. Where was Val? "you are my fighter, my _champion._ " The woman continued, running a hand through Sandy's short hair. "And in the next seven months, you will train and fight as you did in the UFC. However, I have a few rules."

"I ain't some pet you can use," Sandy said, looking the woman in her eyes. "I ain't fightin' for you either so just let me go."

Eliza smiled, taking Sandy's face in her hands. "You don't have a choice." She replied before pulling away. "Take her to her room."

Sandy grunted as two people grabbed her, pulling her out of the office. She looked around to see her surroundings as normal, a hotel of sorts. The numbers 124 gleamed at her as the people stopped in front of the door and unlocked it.

She turned as they pushed her in, hoping to catch the door before it closed completely. The door clicked shut, so quietly that it almost mocked her. She didn't have her phone anymore so she couldn't call or text someone for help or take pictures of this place.

Sandy breathed, looking around the room. It was definitely a hotel room, the bathroom was beside the bed, there was a desk and—thankfully—a window. She went towards it, trying to push it open.

"Are you kidding me?" she said. It wouldn't open anymore except for a small slit.

She turned back, seeing her bag on the bed. She went through it, finding her workout clothes, her gloves, and a pen. The door opened as she unzipped the side. Zipping it back up, she shoved the bag underneath the bed as Val walked in with a tray.

He paused, setting the tray on the table. "Sandy," he started, hands raised as she walked towards him. He grunted as she punched him, ears ringing as he felt the carpeted floor rush to meet him as Sandy pinned him.

"Why did you do this?" she asked, twisting his arm behind his back. "I trusted you,"

Val wiggled, trying to get from under her. "You're good at what you do and," he wheezed as she pulled his arm. "Boss needs fighters. You aren't the first,"

Sandy blinked, yelping as Val pushed her off. His gray eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You should eat before it gets cold," he said, gesturing to the tray.

"What happens after the fights?" she asked. She almost didn't want to know.

Val shrugged. "If they aren't too beat up, some people like to pay for them. Have talks among other things. Or they just like to throw money around." He answered. "You know, you were the best girlfriend I've had so far."

He reached over to touch her face, her shoulder, her hip. His hands settled there, pulling her close. "So, I won't let anyone pay for your time." He whispered in her ear. "From this day forward, you are mine."

She shoved him away, running towards the door and trying to open it. She looked over as Val moved behind her. He moved her out of the way and opened the door with a brass key.

She watched him leave, breathing heavily. Before her seven months were up, she needed to find a way out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

Eat

A/N: School is about to start back up, so this may or may not be my last update for this month. Enjoy!

Shadow looked at Sandy's phone, it hadn't been taken for evidence since it was new, but it was off. He finally got out of bed, grabbing her phone and his, slipping them in his pocket. Even though Sandy had only been with him for a couple of weeks, he missed her.

His phone buzzed as he headed outside, a number he didn't recognize. Probably a telemarketer. . .but something told him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Thank goodness, Shadow—."

"Sandy," he started, relief filling his chest.

"Shadow, I need you to listen to me. Val, he found me and took me to—." She stopped as the dial tone buzzed in his ear.

Shadow pulled the phone away, hanging up and redialing the number. No one answered. The phone call had only lasted a few seconds, but that's all he needed for it to be traced. It was enough for now.

"Don't ever touch my phone again, understand?" Val asked, snipping the end of the zip tie around Sandy's wrists. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Did you hear me?"

Sandy nodded, jerking away from him. She watched him stand and walk towards the table where a tray of food rested. He came back to the bed, saying, "You need to eat, keep your strength up."

"I'm not hungry," she replied, looking away as his smile fell.

"You have to," he said, pushing the fork to her mouth. "It won't take long."

Sandy kept her mouth closed, moving her face away. Val groaned, moving the tray before shoving her down.

"Do you have any idea what Eliza will do to me if _you_ aren't taken care of?" he asked, shaking her hard. His gray eyes were dilated, unwavering as he stared at her. "You know what they'll do you if you lose?"

Sandy breathed, gasps of air coming in short. "No, I—."

"It'll be worse than me feeding you, that's for sure." He interrupted, moving to get the tray.

"I can feed myself,"

Val smirked, glancing down at her tied hands. "Not like that," he said. "Just relax, I'll take care of you."

Sandy swallowed. How the fuck did she end up like this? She begrudgingly let him feed her, hating every moment and wanting to spit every bite she took back in his face.

Val hummed in approval as he put the tray back on the table. He sighed, removing his jacket and shoes.

"What are you doing?" Sandy asked, huddled at the head of the bed.

"Getting ready for bed, Eliza ordered me to stay with you."

He always left after she ate. She glanced over to the window, heart pounding as she hoped he wouldn't realize it was open. The slit should've been small enough for no one to notice unless they were close. Every night she would slip notes, of her location, of who was in her room with her earlier, anything until someone noticed.

She snapped back into reality as the bed creaked, Val sitting beside her with that soft, stupid smile on his face. He reached over, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her mouth. He paused for a moment, hand shaking as his thumb traced her bottom lip before she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Sandy snapped, moving her wrists to get out of the zip tie. Her vision started to blur as Val smiled.

"I'll let you in a little secret," he started, guiding her down. "Food's drugged."

She winced as she tried to blink away the dark spots. Val's voice sounded too far away as he kept talking. She dimly heard him move, the rustle of clothes following. She turned away from him as he wrapped his arms around her, cutting the tie and rubbing her wrists.

"This is for your own good," he said, voice close and breath warm as he smiled. Sandy gasped, unwillingly falling asleep in Val's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Help Is on the Way

A/N: I'm not sure how long this'll be, but I'm having fun writing it.

Val awoke, taking a moment to just look at her. Sandy was still asleep, her brows furrowed and full lips turned down into a frown. He hummed, brushing her hair away from her face. He sat up as the door opened and Eliza walked in.

"Val," she started, closing the door behind her. "Wake her up and then get out. We need to talk."

Val stood, shaking Sandy awake. He almost wished she wouldn't look at him with so much vitriol. Like she hated him more than anyone in this room. He grabbed his jacket and left, catching the attention of one of the guards.

Eliza looked at Sandy, smiling as she sat beside the woman. Sandy sat up, surprised she still wasn't tied up. Most importantly, she wanted to go back to sleep. It felt like she hadn't slept at all this week. If a week had gone by that is.

"Good morning," Eliza said, the smile on her face never wavering. "I hope you had a lot of rest because there's been a change of plans."

"Scuse me?"

"Your fight. It's been moved up to today," Eliza answered, picking at her nails. "I know you haven't had time to train but—."

"No," Sandy interrupted. "I meant what I said, I ain't fightin' for you."

"You don't have a choice." The rabbit repeated, lipstick red lips stretching into a smile. "So, get dressed and win. I'll have Val bring you breakfast."

Sandy frowned, she wasn't going to eat it anyway.

"Don't worry, it won't be drugged. This time. I need you in top shape." Eliza stood up, making her way to the door. "And, if you try to call _Shadow_ again, I will kill him."

The door clicked shut as she left. Sandy sat on the bed for a moment longer before heading into the bathroom. As much as she hated it, she had to listen to survive and keep Shadow safe.

His whole body felt numb, that's how it usually felt after a match but Shadow didn't care.

"Did she call again?" Amy asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

He shook his head, holding the cup of coffee out to her. It was late, but he needed to stay awake just in case. Just in case she called again or sent a message or something. The traced call lead to an old hotel, but it had been abandoned for years.

"I'm going to go check again, in case they missed something." He said. He hadn't been beat up too badly during his match.

"You need to rest, you can check tomorrow," Amy replied, frowning.

Shadow huffed, gripping his mug. Amy was right, but he couldn't help but feel like he needed to check again. "I'll be back," he said, getting up from the table and grabbing his keys.

The hotel loomed over Shadow. It looked more dangerous at night with gutted windows and the door sealed shut with very little ways to get in or out. Shadow breathed, using the flashlight on his phone to see. He walked around the building, looking for something, anything that might show him that Sandy was here.

Crickets sang as he continued searching, legs sore. Shadow frowned, turning to leave until the light passed over folded sheets of paper. They were remotely clean and surprisingly shielded from the elements.

He picked them up and opened one. It was Sandy's handwriting. "Room 124," Shadow mumbled, shoving the rest in his pocket. "Which floor is that?" he said to himself, looking up at one of the rooms with a window intact.

Nothing came. Shadow sighed, starting to leave until a piece of paper floated down.

 _It's my first time leaving the room,_ the note read. _I don't know which floor I'm on but hopefully, I will soon._

He put that one in his pocket as well. He figured another one wouldn't arrive until later and he didn't want to be seen. He headed home, showered, and got in bed. Even if it was the last thing he'd do, he would find her.

Sandy breathed, feeling the familiar weight of her gloves. She had been blindfolded in the elevator but caught a glimpse of the number before it started to go down. Floor seven. She repeated that quietly, even when a crowd of men leered at her from all sides. Her opponent was small, and she didn't really want to fight her.

The least she could do was knock her out. The announcer called her Merciless. As a title and not an insult, well, she decided, she'd show them how merciless she could get.


	8. Chapter 8

Shatter

A/N: Fair warning that this chapter contains harassment. One chapter left! Thank you for reading and make sure to leave a review!

Sandy breathed, rubbing at her neck as she showered. Turns out one fight turned into three and she apologized to each opponent beforehand. She wasn't sure what happened to them, just hoped they weren't punished or anything like that. She stepped out of the shower a few moments later, clean but cold as she wrapped a towel around herself.

She walked out of the bathroom, pausing as she looked at the tv. It wasn't there before.

"It's so you won't be bored," Val said, smiling as she jumped. He walked towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You did so well out there. Better than your other fights."

The UFC sanctioned ones he meant but didn't say. "Val," she started, frowning. "Leave so I can get dressed." She held her towel tighter around her as his eyes glanced down then back to her face.

"At least let me reward you first," he said, hands cupping her face as he leaned forward.

Sandy shuddered as he kissed her, wondering how she put up with it when they _were_ dating. She made no move to kiss him back, hoping he would leave so she could get dressed. She watched him smile, kiss her cheek and leave.

"I'm going," Shadow said, folding his arms over his chest as Amy frowned. "that's final."

"Not alone," she replied. "I'll ask Sonic—."

"No. You know that wouldn't work." He said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Amy huffed, messing with her wedding ring. "You're my friend and I want the best for you, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

Shadow bit his lip before nodding. "It's the only chance I have of getting her out of there."

He watched as Amy gripped the edge of the counter. "Fine, but don't linger."

Shadow nodded once more, heading to his room to get ready, make sure the authorities could contact him. He hadn't worn a suit in a while, but he needed to look the part.

Sweat poured down her back, her fists ached, and she just wanted this fight to be over with. She struck her opponent, immediately apologizing.

"Sandy," the woman whispered. "I'll take the fall."

She shook her head, dodging her next punch. They knew each other in the UFC and one day Diane disappeared, just like everyone thought she had. Sandy glanced at the crowd, screaming, jeering, holding up money like their lives depended on it.

Sandy looked back at her friend, ducking away from her. She breathed in, slowly letting it out. "Break my hand," she said. It didn't matter anymore if she was going to be punished or whatever, she just wanted a way out.

Sandy gasped as Diane pinned her, grabbing her left hand. "I'm sorry," she mumbled before a crack shot its way through Sandy's hand.

The only thing she heard was her own screams, not the crowd, not the person rushing towards her.

Her vision blurred with tears as she looked at the man in front of her. "Shadow," she mumbled, trying to stay awake long enough to wonder how he found her.

Shadow sat next to her hospital bed, leg moving to keep himself busy. Surgery had been over with hours ago, but Sandy hadn't woken up yet. The nurse came in, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Visiting hours are over, sir." He said, moving to check her IV as Shadow stood.

He headed home, patting Rune before going into his room. He settled into a restless sleep, hoping Sandy would be discharged soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Wants and Needs

A/N: Last chapter and some implications. This has been so much fun writing.

Weeks passed by and Sandy was discharged from the hospital. She swallowed, heading inside the house. Shadow was in the kitchen by the time she decided to speak.

"I'm, uh, home." It felt weird to say that but she didn't have anywhere else to go. It was starting to feel like home compared to the hotel she was held in.

Shadow turned, grabbing her suitcase and putting it in his room. He came back, grabbing her hand. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

She nodded, finally having an appetite back without the worry of her food being tampered with.

Dinner flew by as she stood to take her plate to the sink and wash it. Shadow cleared his throat, saying, "I got it. Go shower."

"Alright," she replied, brushing past him. The water was warm, feeling like it washed away all the dirt and grime and fear she had as she cleaned herself. She got out a few moments later, pulling the nightgown that reached the top of her thighs on.

She sat in bed, looking at and flexing her left hand. She hoped Diane was safe. She looked up as Shadow walked in, pulling his shirt over his head and noticing her.

"Sorry," he said, blushing as he twisted his shirt.

"It's fine, it's yer room after all," Sandy replied, swallowing as he walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"How's your hand?"

"It's okay," she replied, looking away as he kissed it. "Thank you by the way."

"You would've done the same. Those notes you left helped."

She nodded, clearing her throat as Shadow moved away from her. "Hey," she said, looking at him and gripping the cover.

Shadow hummed, almost falling on her as Sandy pulled him close. Her lips were soft against his, warm as she deepened the kiss, moving to straddle him. He kept his hands still for a moment before putting a hand in her hair, the other looping around her waist.

Sandy sighed, pulling away and watching as Shadow breathed, eyes half closed. She wasn't sure what made her do that, but she didn't regret it. She sucked in a breath, feeling Shadow's hand on the inside of her thigh.

"Do you want this?" he asked, ready to pull away at any moment if she said no.

Sandy looked at the position they were in. She didn't feel disgusted however. She kissed him again, moved his hand to her chest, and felt hot.

"I got the job," she said, smiling at Shadow as he hugged her.

"That's great. I knew you would."

She chuckled, kissing his cheek. She had dropped out of the UFC ever since her injury, and just got a job at Nightstar Corporation. Sandy sighed, holding onto Shadow as he talked about an upcoming fight. Their wedding was days away and she couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Crave 10

A/N: Decided to revisit this cause I looked at what I wrote previously for it and it didn't really feel complete to me.

Sandy shifted in bed, groaning as her side stung. She shrunk away from the hand on her shoulder, mumbling, "Val, don't touch me, I'm real sore."

She heard him sigh and then felt something get thrown on the bed. "Keep your stupid money." She grit out, trying to settle into some sense of sleep.

She could still feel him in the room with her. Her breathing became short as she felt his fingers in her hair. She didn't want to be held or force-fed. She didn't want him in the room with her.

"Don't touch me," she yelled, jerking awake and looking at the dark walls around her. She wasn't at some run-down hotel and being forced to stay in a room. Forced to fight.

Sandy breathed, looking down at the arm around her waist.

"Something wrong?" Shadow asked, opening one eye to look at her.

She huffed, turning the lamp on. "Just a bad dream, that's all." She mumbled, watching Shadow sit up. "It was about Val. Again. I can't believe I dated him, I'm such an idiot." She continued, letting out a small laugh.

"It's not your fault you got kidnapped." Shadow said, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, briefly kissing him before leaning against the headboard. "You think I'll be good at this new job?" she asked after a moment. Currently the only thing she felt good at, ironically enough, was being in a ring, fighting and thinking. Maybe working at an office wasn't a good idea after all but she had already gotten accepted.

"Yeah," Shadow answered, kissing her again. A bit longer this time before he pulled away. "your first day's tomorrow anyway. Go back to sleep."

Sandy nodded, shifting back underneath the covers and sighing as Shadow held her. She let him, taking comfort in him, despite the fact they had first met while she was drugged and in his bed. Shadow was nothing like Val and something that small meant the world to her.


End file.
